Doctor Albert W. Wily
Doctor Albert W. Wily (Ｄｒ．アルバート・Ｗ・ワイリー Dokutā Arubāto W Wairī?) also called Dr. Willy, Dr. Wiley, and Dr. Waily is the main antagonist of the original Mega Man series, appearing in every game as the antagonist but not necessarily always as the final boss. In the Mega Man series, Wily resembles a stereotypical mad scientist as he schemes to take over the world, creating several robots to help him. Though Wily's schemes were stopped time and time again, this did not stop him from being recorded in history as a legendary mad scientist, his legacy continuing even into the next century. He even appears consciously active long after the demise of his mortal body, playing a significant role in the Mega Man X series. History 'Background' Dr. Wily was at one time Dr. Light's colleague in the Robert University of Technology, however he became a bitter rival during their professional lives. Wily and Light created many robots, being responsible for advancements in the field of robotics. Though Wily won many awards in his time, he was consistently upstaged by Dr. Light, and this wounded his pride. Tired of being one step behind Dr. Light, he moved to the Pacific Ocean and created a giant robot factory to set out to rule the world. Wily went missing for a long time. Meanwhile, Dr. Light completed Proto Man, the first humanoid robot with feelings. However, Proto Man had a defect in his Solar Reactor, and he left Dr. Light's lab fearing to be changed, wandering around the world on his own. Dr. Wily came across Proto Man (who is presumed to have fallen unconscious or broken) and modified him, giving him a new nuclear core and additional equipment.The Reploid Research Lavatory: Monday Blues Unfortunately for Proto Man, a defect still existed in his reactor. Dr. Wily continued with his plans to conquer the world, while Dr. Light continued creating robots to help humanity. After an unknown time, Wily enacted his evil scheme: exclaiming he would achieve this by stealing six (eight in Mega Man: Powered Up) of Dr. Light's industrial robots and reprogramming them. ''Mega Man During the events of Mega Man, Dr. Wily used Dr. Light's robots to take over the world. One of Dr. Light's robots which Wily saw no potential to be stolen and reprogrammed asked to be changed into a combat robot to stop Wily's evil scheme, and he was transformed into the super robot Mega Man. Mega Man stops Wily's robots and defeats him. Note: In the North American instruction manual of the game, it is said that Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's assistant and the game takes place in the city Monsteropolis. This was something the localization team made up at the time as the Japanese version made no mention of any particular place. Mega Man 2 Dr. Wily returns in the second game trying to get revenge, this time creating eight of his own robots to defeat Mega Man, but his plans are foiled once again. Mega Man 3 Dr. Wily pretends to have changed his ways and helps Dr. Light build Gamma, a giant robot meant to bring world peace. But, he secretly reprograms the eight new Robot Masters (which he co-built with Dr. Light) to battle Mega Man, as well as creating eight Doc Robots. During the conflict, Dr. Wily steals Gamma and the Energy Elements and tries to defeat Mega Man. In the end, a block of debris from the Wily Castle falls onto Wily, supposedly killing him, but his flying saucer can be seen in the distance during the last scene. Mega Man 4 Dr. Wily managed to kidnap Kalinka, daughter of the scientist Mikhail Cossack. Dr. Cossack was blackmailed into using his elite robots to fight against Dr. Light and Mega Man. However in the middle of Mega Man's battle with Cossack, Mega Man's brother Proto Man teleports in with Cossacks daughter, Kalinka. The girl begs Mega Man to stop fighting her father and elaborating that Dr. Wily had kidnapped her and forced her father into building an army of robots. With Wily's plan undone by Proto Man's betrayal, he steps out from the shadows. Mega Man pursues his nemesis and fights through the newly built Wily Castle, but Wily manages to escape in the end. Mega Man 5 Dr. Wily tries to get revenge on both Proto Man and Dr. Light. He creates Dark Man, a robot with the ability to disguise himself like Proto Man to frame him. Dark Man kidnaps Dr. Light and lures Mega Man out to his doom. Unfortunately for Dr. Wily, the real Proto Man reveals that the other is a fake, and Mega Man defeats him. After defeating Wily, Mega Man frees Dr. Light and Wily's fortress begin to collapse. Mega Man holds the ceiling to avoid him and the two doctors being crushed, and Wily escapes. Proto Man later helps Mega Man and Light escape. Mega Man 6 Dr. Wily dons the persona of a billionaire named Mr. X (possibly having lived under the pseudonym for a long time). As Mr. X, he calls for a world tournament of the greatest fighting robots. He then reprograms the eight finalists and tries to use them to take over the world. When Mega Man defeats Mr. X, he reveals he was Dr. Wily and retreats to his Wily Castle. Mega Man goes after Wily and he is thwarted as usual, this time resulting in Mega Man sending him to jail. Mega Man 7 Dr. Wily knew he would eventually be imprisoned, so he had built four robots to search for him if they went without input for six months. He also built Bass and Treble sometime before his imprisonment. He was freed from prison by these robots and used Bass to get close to Mega Man. Wily was defeated once again in his new fortress, and Mega Man debated whether or not to finally kill Wily. After Wily reminds him that killing him would violate the First Law of Robotics, "No robot may ever harm a human.", Mega Man finds himself faced with a major internal dilemma. In the confusion, Bass helps Wily escape from Mega Man. Mega Man 8 Dr. Wily recovered 'Evil Energy' from a robot that fell from space. He used this energy to power his robots. Duo, another extraterrestrial robot hunting for the Evil Energy, helps Mega Man defeat Dr. Wily. Interestingly, when the Evil Energy starts infecting Mega Man, Dr. Wily actually seems shocked and horrified at what's happening, which implies that he didn't plan on the Evil Energy infecting Mega Man, but that he probably meant to surrender. Wily uses the opportunity to escape. Mega Man & Bass Wily was preparing his comeback, but was ousted from his new fortress by the robot King. Bass and Mega Man work together to defeat King, and it is later revealed that Wily created King, which was working according to his plans. Wily is later defeated again. In Bass' ending, Bass is angry that Wily deceived him, but Wily tells him that he now believes Bass is the strongest robot, and reveals plans for a King II, asking Bass to join King II to make them invincible and be able to defeat Mega Man. However, Proto Man appeared and destroyed the plans. Mega Man 9 Dr. Wily is shown in a flashback begging for mercy, apologizing for all the wrongdoings he has done in the past. In the present, he claims to have changed his ways for the good, yet mentions that Dr. Light has become a bad guy because Dr. Light's robots are causing havoc to the city, and shows a video proving that Dr. Light is the one responsible. Wily also states that he is willing to create robots to combat Light's evil robots, in exchange for donations. Dr. Light is sent to jail due to the accusations. However, after defeating the eight bosses, Mega Man finds a proof that Dr. Wily persuaded the eight robots by telling them that they are on their expiration date and will be dumped, and reprogrammed them. Dr. Wily steals the proof and goes to his Wily Castle, and Mega Man goes after him. After Dr. Wily's defeat, Mega Man recovers the proof and uses Rush to show nine of Wily's previous defeats. It is revealed that Wily used a fake Dr. Light robot to create the video and frame Dr. Light, and Wily tricks Mega Man into thinking the robot fake was the real Light. The fake Dr. Light electrifies Mega Man and Wily sets his base to self-destruct with Mega Man inside, but Proto Man appears and saves Mega Man. The ending states that Dr. Wily was nowhere to be found after the destruction of his base, and Dr. Light is freed. In the credits, Concrete Man is chasing Wily outside his base. Mega Man 10 When the Roboenza strikes most of the robots, including Roll, Dr. Wily goes to Dr. Light's lab and says he had discovered the cure, but the robots stole it and asks for help. After Mega Man got the cure, Dr. Wily got away with it and said he'd only give the cure for those who serve him. He also revealed that he had actually created Roboenza and infected the robots. He and his decoy were defeated in space, but he almost died because he was ill with human influenza, and had a fever. Mega Man got Wily to a hospital, where he disappeared after his recovery and left just enough medicine to cure all of the robots (In the Bass version of the game, Bass after defeating Wily left him to die from his infection from human influenza in order to "make him suffer," although it is implied that Mega Man managed to find Wily and take him to the hospital regardless). 'Mega Man X series' Though Dr. Wily had died in between the ''Mega Man and Mega Man X series, he lives on through the Maverick Virus.Capcom-Unity - Inafune-san Answers Your Questions! It is revealed in Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters that he created Zero to be a powerful robot that would kill Mega Man and Bass (and possibly even X). After the creation of Bassnium, the energy he accidentally created while creating Bass, Wily studied it and obtained new knowledge that enabled him to create a more powerful robot, Zero. Zero was programmed with an urge to kill, and this program found its way into Sigma, becoming a virus. However, the plot summary from Mega Man Zero Collection's official site revealed that Wily never got a chance to use Zero, having been forced to seal Zero away due to a programming glitch within Zero that made him uncontrollable and violent. *In Mega Man X2, Wily is indirectly mentioned by Sigma. *Keiji Inafune planned on Mega Man X5 being the last in the series. The references to Dr. Wily and how Sigma met him in Mega Man X5 are vague, although an interview revealed that he was integrated into the virus.Q6) In any case, it is known in Mega Man X5 that Dr. Wily somehow contacted and taught Sigma about the virus and Zero, as well as giving Sigma two new bodies to inhabit. This allows one to infer that Wily either designed the virus, or was aware of it. *It should be noted that there is a prominent theory that Serges from Mega Man X2 is Dr. Wily. This is due partly to the manga, which claims they are the same (non-game sources generally create their own theories and ideas, and thus are not normally considered canon). This comes from the fact that Serges states that the rebuilding of Zero is a "purification". Later in Mega Man X5, Sigma tries to reveal Zero's true power with the virus by "purifying" him. Serges has worked with Sigma, seemingly understood Sigma's body and Zero's. Serges built at least one body for Sigma, and possibly the bodies that show up in X4 and''X5''. The theory that Serges is Dr. Wily is usually shunned because Serges seems to be a minor character, and Capcom has not made him a bigger villain. Those that are for this theory simply claim he is, but was a minor character to keep the focus on the main characters, (I.E. Sigma, Zero, X) and build up a mystery. *Another Dr. Wily-esque character appearing in Mega Man X6, Isoc, is also believed to be Dr. Wily, which is supported by the fact that he is voiced by Takeshi Aono, the same Japanese voice actor of Dr. Wily. The dialogue in Mega Man X6 could also verify that Isoc was Wily: after Zero defeats Gate and discovers that Sigma has been revived, a voice seemingly emanating from Isoc's deactivated body exclaims, "G...go, Zero! You're the strongest robot!". Personality As the main antagonist of the classic series, Wily has many notable traits and characteristics of an archetypal villain, being cruel and yet incredibly cunning. Wily is well-versed in the art of manipulation, as shown in Mega Man 9 when he manages to convince Dr. Light’s own robots to let him "repair" them. He cleverly deduces that Mega Man would not dare shoot at him at the conclusion of Italic text''Mega Man 7, and his prediction holds merit when Mega Man hesitates upon firing his buster when it is fully charged. Wily, though a genius in his own right, has shown to be ignorant and opinionated at times. He has attacked the world many times, with his motives varying from world domination to revenge, only to see his plans foiled time and time again by his arch nemesis Mega Man. In addition, Wily is persistently hopeful that his creation Bass could one day dispose of his greatest enemy, despite knowing that Bass is disloyal and even goes as far to attack him, as shown in ''Mega Man: The Power Battle, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Mega Man & Bass and Mega Man 10. Wily has also demonstrated himself to be something of a coward, as his trademark action after the final boss fight with him is to grovel on the ground begging for mercy. Wily is also implied to have had some interest in continuing his work posthumously, as revealed in an interview with Keiji Inafune, when Wily attempted to be “brought back” after death by the original programming of Zero’s- programming that would later evolve into the Maverick Virus. As diabolical as he may be, Wily has exhibited rare moments of decency and goodness in his character. In Super Adventure Rockman, Wily shows concern for his arch enemy when Mega Man chooses to use two Mega Busters to win a battle despite possibly expending all of his power. He also tells Ra Moon that he loves his creations.Super Adventure Rockman-Cutscenes with english subtitles. In Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars, Wily speaks to Zero in the deep recess of the latter’s mind during his ending. Wily appears as a father figure to his last creation, giving him words of encouragement and going as far as to call him his “son” (though this could be argued that Wily was simply trying to cajole Zero into completing his yet unnamed “task”). In Mega Man 10, he even leaves a huge amount of medicine to cure the Roboenza virus, presumably out of gratitude that Mega Man saved his life. In addition, despite Wily's hatred for Dr. Light, he does not wish to murder him, as evidenced in Issue 27 of Archie's Mega Man, where he was angered at Dr. Eggman for trying to murder Dr. Light in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 250. In Mega Man X4, Wily states that his rivalry with his nemesis (presumably Dr. Light and his creations) is what gives him motivation in life. It's assumed that as time passed, Wily became more and more interested in having Zero defeat X to prove that his last creation is superior to the one created by his rival rather than conquering the world. In all, Wily is a dynamic character. Though is usually shown as seemingly pure evil, even he is not without a few reputable traits. Indeed, prior to the first Mega Man, before his descent towards insanity, Wily was shown to be an ordinary, yet diligent scientist. In addition, he was shown to be genuinely helpful to Dr. Light, though he still harbored a tinge of jealously towards his former friend and colleague. Achievements Dr. Wily holds a PhD in Electronic Engineering from the Robert University of Technology. He is the five years consecutive runner-up of the LIT Manual Design Contest, has won the silver prize at the World Technology Award and was a nominee for the Nobel Prize in Physics. Trivia *Wily's first name, Albert, is taken from Albert Einstein, opposite to Dr. Light's first name, Thomas, taken from "Thomas Edison". However, unlike Dr. Light, Wily has somewhat of a resemblance to the person he is based on. Although Einstein was a good man, he was referenced as the antagonist because he created the formula that led to the development of the atomic bomb that destroyed Nagasaki and Hiroshima. *Master Albert of the Sage Trinity in Mega Man ZX Advent is named after Dr. Wily. Like his namesake, Master Albert is also villainous. *Wily's name is misspelled as Dr. Willy, Dr. Wiley, and Dr. Wylie in some sources, such as early instruction manuals and the NES version of Mega Man 3. *In the Ruby-Spears TV series, Wily claims to have been "always misunderstood" and ridiculed as a child by other children. He also laments that he had no toys as a child, implying he may have grown up in poverty. This is one of the few references made in any media to Wily's life before meeting Dr. Light. *According to the American manual for the first Mega Man, Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's assistant and worked on his DRN series of robots. Though this story was reinforced by the Ruby-Spears cartoon and later the PAL version of Mega Man Powered Up, it is not canon to the Japanese version of Wily's backstory. *In an article on PC World, Wily was voted as #39 of the top 47 "most diabolical video game villains of all time." *Most of the time, Dr. Wily is seen wearing a simple white lab coat, a white collar shirt, red tie, sometimes a gold tie clip, blue jeans, and brown shoes. In instances like Mega Man 8, Mega Man & Bass, and Mega Man: Battle & Chase, Wily is seen wearing a more evil outfit, wearing a white cape instead of a lab coat, black trousers with a skull-shaped belt buckle, and a purple ribbon instead of a red tie. His hair has also changed somewhat, giving it a resemblance to bat wings, further emphasizing his evil. Ever since the release of Mega Man Powered Up, he is once more seen wearing his regular outfit, but his hair is still bat-wing-shaped. *In Capcom's survival horror, Dead Rising 2, one of the stores in the game is a travel agency called "Wily Travels." *In Dead Rising 2: Case West, there is a "Lab Coat" and a hat called the "Mad Scientist Hair" that are an homage to Dr. Wily. *In the English version of Mega Man 8, Dr. Light humorously mispronounces Dr. Wily as Dr. Wahwee. This has become a famous Internet meme. *Ironically, in his appearance in Captain N, Wily is voiced by Ian James Corlett, who voiced Mega Man in the Ruby-Spears cartoon (where Wily was voiced by Scott McNeil). Fan Fiction For some reason, she falls in love with Lady Laila at first sight, but is turned down and killed by Mega Man's Ultra Charge Shot. References Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Humans Category:Mega Man characters Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Males Category:Mega Man Square Root of Negative One Category:Mega Man Square Root of Negative One bosses Category:Avgn Vs Dr. Wily Category:Rockman L Category:Rockman L Bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Crossover Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Mega Man Project Zero Category:Mega Man Project Zero Bosses Category:Mega Man: Rock N Roll Category:Mega Man: Rock N Roll Bosses Category:Mega Man: Super Fighting Robot Category:Mega Man: Super Fighting Robot Bosses Category:Mega Man 2.5D Category:Mega Man 2.5D Bosses